<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Nobles of Blood Gulch by TwicetheTrouble-FFnet-archive (TwicetheTrouble)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863718">The Nobles of Blood Gulch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwicetheTrouble/pseuds/TwicetheTrouble-FFnet-archive'>TwicetheTrouble-FFnet-archive (TwicetheTrouble)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Halo (Video Games) &amp; Related Fandoms, Red vs. Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Noble team is the reds and blues, Old Fic, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other, jun explaining things, letter format, mentioned human experiments, more of a premise than anything, project freelancer experiments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwicetheTrouble/pseuds/TwicetheTrouble-FFnet-archive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Noble team did not get peace after the Fall of Reach. Just as the Bloodgulch Crew didn't have any before they were sent to the canyon. In fact, their stories are not as different as one would think. </p><p>or all the reds and blues were once Noble team</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Nobles of Blood Gulch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! old fic here. One of my favorite shorts if i have to admit. I never got a good plot going for it but i did really like the concept. So if anyone wants to use this for a fic of their own, be my guest. Just let me know through the comments or something so i can link it (and definitely check it out. lol).</p><p> </p><p>Anyways, Hope you enjoy,</p><p>TBL</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mission Log</p><p>March 21, 2554</p><p>Warrant Officer Jun-A266</p><p> </p><p>To whom it my concern,</p><p>I’ve discovered somethings about Project Freelancer. Somethings horribly wrong. Through asking around and my own personal observation, I discovered what they’re doing. But I have no means of proving it, not without hurting my team.</p><p>Project Freelancer is no longer just experimenting with suited soldiers and AI’s. They are, in fact, scavenging among the wreckage that the UNSC leaves in their wake. Every “loss” we cut, they pick up. Some of these losses they acquired include my old team, those once known as Noble team. They experimented on them, changed them, warped them until they were hardly recognizable. When each of these experiments failed, they were abandoned, thrown away into an empty canyon called Bloodgulch.</p><p>I’m getting ahead of myself.</p><p>After the UNSC left them all for dead, the Director sent in several agents to retrieve what they could. Every scrap of equipment, every person left behind, alive or dead. The only members of my team to have died on Reach were Commander Carter-A254, and Lieutenant Commander Catherine-B320. But even in death, Project Freelancer wouldn’t let them be.</p><p>One of their scientists got it into his head that creating AIs out of their minds then placing them each into a comatose body would, essentially, bring them back to life. But, in their rush, they didn’t check the state of the minds they were using.</p><p>It wasn’t until they had transplanted the two AIs that they realized their mistake.</p><p>During the pelican crash, several sections of Carter’s mind had been destroyed. One of which housed his ambitions, making it so that when he woke, he was very difficult to motivate. He was, for lack of a better term, lazy.</p><p>He was a poor excuse of a soldier after that, one that wanted nothing to do with battles or war. But what happened to Kat’s mental clone had to be worse. Kat’s brain was a lot more damaged than Carter’s due to the needle round. It had shorted out her mind, causing the AI clone to be, for lack of a better term, an idiot. Not worthy of being called a “clone.”</p><p>Neither of them had memories of before. They knew nothing of who they were created from, or even what they were. It was probably better that way. Neither of them were very concerned about it anyways. Instead they created their own names and backstories that neither of them realized to be false despite the absurdity of their claims.</p><p>The scientists hadn’t known what to do when the two disappeared from their rooms only to be found several hours later trying to empty the food reserves. They were especially dumbfounded when, afterwards, the two started referring to themselves as siblings whose mother was a fat, bearded lady who ran away to the circus without them. From then on, he was known as Dexter Grif while she just wanted to be called Sister.</p><p>It wasn’t long after the incident that Freelancer decided they was no longer of use. The newly named Grif was sent away, while they kept Sister a little longer to figure out what went wrong. As of right now, I think she’s still in their custody but she will no doubt join her “brother” soon enough.</p><p>While they dealt with the results of that experiment, the Director had another group of scientists try it again. They didn’t bother with Kat, instead deciding to focus on Carter’s brain. Another map was made of my old commander’s mind, though even a second map did nothing to remove the gaps. The Director’s solution was to map the missing pieces from his own mind.</p><p>The AI that was created was brilliant. It had all the tactical training of a Spartan with the Director’s own ambitions hardwired in. It was very much a success even though it could never be used for its intended purpose. One of the parts that had been copied from the Director was this hand-eye coordination. But he was no soldier so it was sure that if this AI ever shot a weapon, he would most surely miss.</p><p>The original plan had been abandoned as the Director decided to use this AI in his own agent experiments, giving him the name Alpha. They hadn’t known that when Alpha was created, another AI came into being as well.</p><p>She was no more than a byproduct, a shadow of a memory, but not the memory the Director thought she was. He assumed that because some of his mind was used for this experiment, that this new AI was a copy of his lost love, a dead woman named Allison.</p><p>He was not entirely correct.</p><p>Yes, there were aspects of that woman, mostly in personality and fighting style. But I’ve met her and can tell you for certain, that’s not all that’s there. I’ve seen her take apart a tank and put it back together, I’ve heard her sometimes slip into a Slavic accent when talking to a machine, and the amount of curiosity she shows when she thinks no one’s looking, is something only seen on one other person before.</p><p>This woman may be Allison, but she is also Kat.</p><p>I’m not sure how that works, to be honest. I’m going to assume that the will to have Allison back was inherited from the Director, so Alpha created her. But, having only a small part of the Director’s mind, he must not have enough memories to construct her, so he used the few he had of Kat to finish.</p><p>The Director refused to see this, deciding only to see his beloved in the new AI’s constructs. He gave her a name, Beta, to match Alpha. But, unlike with Alpha, he also gave her a mechanical body as well as a spot in his forces. After proving her strength, she earned the codename Texas, and has went as Tex ever since.</p><p>What they did to the Alpha AI after that is highly confidential. Many of the higher-ranking people in Freelancer don’t know. All I know is that they did something to him, something that made him forget everything he already knew. Made him a shadow of even the AI he used to be. Then, when they were done, they cast him aside, like the others. Like Jorge.</p><p>Chief Warrant Officer Jorge-052 should have died in the incident, the slip space drive should have jettisoned him into nowhere. But he lived, thrown through slip space to a remote region of the galaxy even other the Covenant rarely visit. He spent two days floating around aimlessly, with only enough air for one.</p><p>The <em>Mother of Invention</em> happened to be in that particular corner of space and decided to pick him up. They had the doctors take a look at him and found that the only reason he was alive was because the trip through slip space slowed down his vitals well below normal level. This was the only reason he didn’t suffocate the day before.</p><p>Both instances did, in fact, leave their toll. When he gained consciousness a few days later, he had no idea who he was. He couldn’t remember his past and could barely figure out what was happening in the present. His brain had been damaged in those events, and it was not repairable.</p><p>While the doctors were testing him, someone asked them about his mental progress. How well he could interpret what was going on. One of the smart-ass ones said that “if he was a train car, he’d be the caboose. The last one at the station if he even got there at all.”</p><p>All Jorge got from that were the words “he was Caboose.”</p><p>He adopted that as his name, ignoring everyone that tried to tell him differently. They eventually gave up, not even trying to change his mind when he took the name of one of his nurses as well. They had been barely able to convince him that it was pronounced “Michael” and not “Michelle.”</p><p>He was known now as Michael J. Caboose from then on; the ‘J’ being the only thing left of his original name. Though, I doubt he’s ever questioned what the letter stands for.</p><p>They kept him longer than the others, only putting him out to pasture relatively recently. He had been a great soldier in his past life, and they wanted to make sure there was no way he could be useful before they got rid of him.</p><p>He may not be anything like he used to be, but at least he’s happy. That’s more than I can say about the rest of my team.</p><p>As far as I know, Warrant Officer Emile-A239 and Lieutenant B312, also known as Noble Six, still remember what happened. Whatever it was that went on down during the Fall of Reach, traumatized them. The pair were broken, even though Spartans aren’t supposed to be able to break like that.</p><p>I don’t know how. Maybe it was because the Freelancers didn’t know what they were dealing with them they took them on. Or that the end of Reach was so bad, that they broke alongside the planet. Maybe it was a little of both. I don’t know, and I’m not going to pretend to.</p><p>Whatever happened to Six, it made him paranoid and anxious a lot of the time. He became obsessed with order and often took refuge in technology. But, no matter what he tried, he was still a soldier at heart. He still followed orders whether he believed in their usefulness or not. It made him sound like a kiss ass a lot of the time.</p><p>They were able to put him on the field for a short time but soon found that it wasn’t going to work like they had hoped. He had begun to replace those directly in the chain of command with that of the parent figures he had long since been taken from. Those same superiors came to their own higher ups complaining, saying that not only was his anxiousness making him too unreliable. That his vying for their attention was risking the mission more times than not.</p><p>It wasn’t long after that he was shipped away as well. No matter what they tried, he was no longer fit for the battlefield.</p><p>Somewhere along the line he was given the name Richard Simmons, whether that was his original name or a cover to keep UNSC from figuring things out, I don’t know. I hadn’t known Six very long and, in the time I did, there hadn’t exactly been a chance for a proper meet-and-greet.</p><p>Emile’s new name is a cover, that much I know for certain. I’ve known the man since training. Lavernius Tucker was not his original name.</p><p>Like Six, I’m not sure how he ended up so different, not exactly. I know that the first few weeks he was in the Freelancer hospital, he was silent. He didn’t interact with anyone, no matter what was said to him. I heard that he seemed almost depressed, which he probably as, or at least angry at them. From his perspective, it was probably better that he had died on Reach. Now he was alone, his teammates gone and nothing left for him to fight.</p><p>At that point he started refusing treatment for his wounds, not accepting the food they gave him. He just had stopped caring.</p><p>They tried to fix this by putting him on anti-depressants, which seemed to mend the problem. He was eating, accepting treatment, even occasionally communicating with the nurses. But they decided that wasn’t enough. He was supposed to be battle ready at all times, therefore trying to keeping him on such a regiment wasn’t doable for them. They had thought they needed a more permanent solution.</p><p>This solution came in the form of an experimental procedure that altered something in the mind. It was supposed to make him like he was used to be, but it didn’t work like that. After all, it was experimental for a reason.</p><p>After the procedure, he was different. He was too light hearted, having trouble taking anything seriously, even when he wanted to. Half the time, he was more interested in hitting on women than anything. He was really bad at it but that didn’t seem to deter him much.</p><p>I can still see the original Emile in there though, which makes his whole situation even worse. Around people, he was the stereotypical ladies’ man wannabe. But that would change when he was alone. During those times, he almost looks like he’s fighting with himself, mentally dueling with the new personality. Like he knows who he used to be and is trying to figure out which personality is his real one.</p><p>But Freelancer didn’t care. All they saw was a failed experiment who was of no use to them any longer. They cast him aside, purposefully sending him to the opposite side of the canyon from Six to insure they never found out about their shared pasts.</p><p>Sarge is still a mystery to me. There’s something fishy about him as well, but I can’t put my finger on what it could possibly be. I had heard some rumors about illegal Spartan clones being produced but other than that, I have no idea at this moment in time. I will have to figure him out later.</p><p>Right now, my first priority is to insure what’s left of my team stays safe. Noble team was the closest I ever had to a family. We fought together, we watched each other’s backs. Now it’s time for me to watch theirs, even if I have to go AWOL to do it.</p><p>I’m going undercover as well, going so far as to create a different persona so I’m undetected by both UNSC and Freelancer. I’ve changed my name, my personality, I even abandoned my sniper, which was the hardest part.</p><p>Until I am certain I can take Freelancer down without hurting my team, I will keep silent, only collecting the proof I need in this notebook. This diary, if you will.</p><p>If that chance never comes, then fine. After all, I would rather keep them safe then loose them to their own justice.</p><p> </p><p>Warrant Officer Jun-A266</p><p> </p><p>Or, I guess I should say,</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>With Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Private Franklin Delano Donut &lt;3</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out my <a href="https://twicethetrouble.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> for updates and other random stuff!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>